


【迦周】哄猫

by yz2_651



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yz2_651/pseuds/yz2_651
Summary: 哥哄猫猫的小片段。理论上有前篇，但我还没写出来……先把这篇发了好了。
Relationships: 迦周, 迦尔纳×阿周那·Alter





	【迦周】哄猫

**Author's Note:**

> 哥哄猫猫的小片段。  
> 理论上有前篇，但我还没写出来……先把这篇发了好了。

在猫咪的主动要求下，他的兄长以安抚陪伴的名义拥抱着他。  
迦尔纳还没有习惯该用何种态度来对待这只反转状态的乖僻猫咪。虽然早已清楚Alter与Archer的阿周那有所不同，但是现在面对阿周那Alter少见的主动，迦尔纳也不禁收敛起了自己对待弟弟时一贯的锋芒。猫咪正处于尝试亲人的学习中，他对情感的捕捉并不敏锐，也没有明确的思路去解决“如何才能表述内心的躁动”这一难题。他想要想其他人那样——准确地说，是像身为Archer的另一个自己一样，在身体上去亲近迦尔纳。但是，他并不清楚应该从什么地方开始。  
身为兄长，必须要引导他才是。迦尔纳这样想着。但猫咪一样的Alter忽地从他的臂弯中脱开，俯身向他的下身挪了去。  
“这里的护甲，暂时……是不必要的。”Alter的手指在迦尔纳的胯间摩挲。  
黄金材质的甲胄将这片三角区域完美覆盖，触碰时的冰凉感仿佛一层禁欲的结界，向他人警示着这里不容觊觎。Alter想要触碰这里——迦尔纳得到了这样的信号。他意外于对方的这份直截了当。阿周那坦诚和主动的一面带给他新鲜与怀念并存的感觉，令他回想起昔日稚嫩的阿周那未经雕琢的心性……想到这里，突如其来的幸福感也跟着上升了几分。  
在迦尔纳的会意中，黄金甲暂时地隐没褪去。Alter伏在迦尔纳的双腿之间，将迦尔纳柔软的深色阴茎从浅白色的层层卷曲中拈起，慢条斯理地揉捻。他感受到迦尔纳投来的炽热视线，那么，对此的处理结果是？嗯……暂时不予回应。他并非刻意回避那对视线，只是一旦回应以后，是否还能游刃有余地把握这份主动的节奏？神性赋予他的高等级预判能力已在心中给出了答案。一旦轻率地回应了那目光，他必会被迦尔纳吞没。  
Alter专注地握起迦尔纳的分身，手指在包皮间来回动作，迦尔纳微微垂眼，面颊泛着红，表情多了几分难耐。眼见手中的柱身逐渐抬头，猫咪的尾巴也微微摇动起来。实际在迦尔纳的视角看来，无论是从脊背上一路延伸而去的卷尾，还是在趴伏姿势下撅起的圆臀，都是撩拨心头的致命诱因。  
猫咪般的男人停了动作，将脑袋凑近，小舌吐出，在迦尔纳那呈现出深黑色的前端轻舔，留下一抹湿润。他不动声色地凝视着、手指就着温热的津液在迦尔纳的前端来回滑动，施加着轻柔的刺激。这黑色的诅咒效果正作用在迦尔纳的身体上，大面积贴合于肌肤表层，所覆之处不曾遗留得以幸免的细节，无论手指还是脚缝，不为人所见的私处亦是如此。  
“这层东西……会有什么感觉？”  
Alter的阿周那思忖着，这个男人是如何应对着这日复一日的、侵蚀身体表层的诅咒呢。他想要愤怒，也想要悲伤。不该，不该涌现这样的情绪。应当收敛，应当克制……他刚磕磕绊绊着踏上这条重新学习和管理人类情感的道路，太过汹涌和强烈的情感对机能都是超负荷的冲击。  
“习惯以后，就没有什么特殊的感觉了。阿周那啊，你不必在意。”  
虽然迦尔纳这样安抚着，但猫咪的情绪并未能完全平定下来。  
“诅咒，是恶……”  
身为神子的猫咪做出了判定。必须予以制裁才是。他低头将为“恶”所包覆着的黑色茎柱含入口中，回想着另一个自己和迦尔纳激情的画面，学习、效仿，克服着那些暗流涌动着的、会被人类称为茫然羞怯或是不知所措的情绪，温吞地舔舐、轻柔地吮吸着迦尔纳的阴茎。属于迦尔纳的、男性的味道在口中弥漫开来，冲击着他的大脑，分泌出情欲的神经递质。  
对当前身体机能状态进行判定——还能忍耐。兴奋感受程度……良好。  
他张着口，一遍遍将迦尔纳越发坚硬的阳物吃下，再仰头，如是来回。感官传递知觉信号，传递着淡淡的腥味与温热软滑。他手指握成圈，划过饱胀的筋脉与末端的褶皱，感受着迦尔纳温度的上升。他努力用舌头卷着，以舌尖在光滑前端的小孔处舔弄着，尝到从迦尔纳的胀热中溢出的兴奋腺液，以潮热的唾液不断涂抹着、湿润着迦尔纳兴奋起来的柱体，像是想要为迦尔纳抹去这层层诅咒的纠缠。没有效果，似乎完全没有效果。猫咪开始心神不宁，他努力将迦尔纳的坚硬整根吞含，伸了手半揽着迦尔纳的腰，恨不得让迦尔纳完全没入自己的口腔。  
迦尔纳看着自己把Alter的嘴巴填了个鼓囊，粗胀的前端梗在Alter咽喉深处，被隐隐的生理干呕感绞得无法继续深入。一时间他忽然觉得自己差点要被Alter压榨出来，而Alter却仍在执拗地努力吞着，忍耐着不适，泪噙在眼眶，大有硬要让迦尔纳深入到底的意思。  
迦尔纳半起身，伸手扶着Alter的脑袋后推，强行让他退出。毫无防备的Alter被迦尔纳这么一推，好不容易吞下的勃起滑落了出来，牵拉了些不舍的银丝。Alter的眼里多了几分茫然，他不解这似乎被迦尔纳“抗拒”了的缘由，视线回落，那诅咒的包覆也并未显现出任何变化。  
果然……果然这些都是徒劳的。这天真的尝试无法对迦尔纳的被诅咒着的身体做出任何改变。  
对恶，制裁失败。明明是自诩完美的神，在这样的境况下却不能顺心遂愿呢。这是会让人类觉得好笑的事。  
阿周那……自己，确实是不完美的神。  
猫咪蔫头耷脑。迦尔纳看在眼里，会意于心，按捺住被挑拨起来的情欲，将猫咪捞起，揽进怀里。  
“阿周那……”迦尔纳贴着耳朵念着他名字。“你又令我陷落于情欲了。你是否意识得到，你予以我的快乐，对这具躯体的诅咒正是心疗？”  
因措手不及而无法回应的阿周那·Alter，又因思考着该如何完美回应而逐渐木然。迦尔纳不会给他犹豫的时间。  
“看着我的眼睛。不要深藏你的想法，向我表达出来。”  
“唔唔……”  
抚摸着Alter未经打理的卷曲短发，迦尔纳的吻落在他的额头，眉心，脸颊与耳际，落下对阿周那的心意，又投以等待回应的眼神。Alter微微蜷缩着身子，接受着一朵朵柔软的触感。澎湃的情绪在心中翻搅，却无法表达，迦尔纳这是在强人所难。  
见Alter仍在踌躇，迦尔纳再次将他拉进怀里，在唇上又补了一吻。  
“我会睡了你，阿周那。给我你的回应。”  
这莫非便是迦尔纳对他提出的要求？若是无法给出令迦尔纳肯定的回应，如何能成为……  
成为什么？  
情感的负荷急速增长中。阿周那，判定不能。机体负荷急速增长中……  
情况似乎变得糟糕了。他想要努力平定下来。那么，就将这些情感归类为琐事……关乎迦尔纳的话，可以被称作琐事吗？  
“还没能……”Alter艰难开口，“还没能成为你，最渴望的男人……”  
如此表意不明的回应，迦尔纳如何能懂……？阿周那·Alter，正在被不应存在于心中的黑重新侵蚀。企图逾越“平等”、企图得到迦尔纳的特别对待，想成为“最”被渴望的男人。他刚学着去找回那些早已舍弃掉的人类情感，就被这些情感——这些负面到极致的情感吞没了，贪婪、妒忌、占有欲……光是给这些情感冠以名称，就沉重到足以令他窒息了。舍弃，应当舍弃……这些都是恶才对……  
为什么，为什么重新捡拾起的“情感”全部都是负面、阴沉的……这是否正说明着，他又一次走向了某种偏差、走向了与身为Archer的、身为人的、真正的阿周那大相径庭的偏差……  
“你是在介意‘那个’吗？我和另一个你……”迦尔纳径直发问。  
“不……这是琐事，这些恶念都是琐事……”  
Alter在回避。他还没有恢复到能应对这么复杂情绪的状态，开始下意识地向着习惯的安全领域退却。如何拆掉猫咪尚未完全拆除便又重新建起的心防，这对迦尔纳来说是个难题——  
但没关系，他会要阿周那从这心墙里走出来。要么，就由他闯进去。  
“你介意我与Archer的你亲密这件事，对吧。”  
迦尔纳双手扣着阿周那Alter的后脑，与他额头相抵。Alter无处可躲——是他主动将情欲涂抹在自己兄长身上致使了擦枪走火的现状，燃烧的太神之子不会轻易放过想要逃走的纵火猫咪。  
“这是好事，这是值得喜悦的迹象。阿周那，我为此感到欣慰，你正在找回身为人类的情感——而我也正被你如此惦念着。还有比这更美妙的事情吗？”  
不，这并非如此。Alter在内心想要否认。迦尔纳的估量似乎过于乐观了。  
“这样浑浊的情感，是恶……”  
“不，阿周那，我想你应该懂得‘水至清则无鱼’的道理才对。”迦尔纳的口吻不容置疑，“没有纯粹的善，没有纯粹的正义、高洁和无瑕的圣人，你也是，我也是。能深知这一点，并在不断摇摆的心境中寻找平衡，这便是阿周那你初生而懵懂的、熠熠生辉的人性。”  
Alter略为动摇，默然垂眼。神性作用在眼角的蓝色烙印清晰可见。迦尔纳将唇贴上Alter的眼睑，以舌尖分别轻拭，留下两抹濡湿的津液。这吻是对神的敬意，轻妄的撩拨亦是对神的挑衅。  
“我的触碰也无法将你从神性束缚中解放，阿周那啊。对你来说，我是否同样是失败的男人？”  
“不，这副身躯吸收神性的作用与你无关。你应该是与我相匹配的存在……不，不对，应该是与真正的阿周那相匹配的存在……”  
“是吗，这样吗？不管怎样，无论你处于什么状态，对我来说，你始终就是阿周那。我仍自豪于是你阿周那必须注视的对手，我自然也想成为你眼中唯一的存在——”  
迦尔纳的手指梳理着Alter的卷发，又再度将手指插入来回揉搓，享受着亲手把阿周那的头发弄得乱糟糟的感觉。  
“不过，我能否称得上是你眼中的唯一存在？给我回答吧，阿周那啊。”  
“……”阿周那·Alter无法顺利回应迦尔纳抛出的难题。他艰难地咀嚼起每一个字词的用意。  
“你是想告诫我，想要成为‘人’，便不能脱离‘他人’或是‘社会’这一范畴吧……”  
“这样啊，你发自内心的回复值得称赞，虽然我本意是想听到你说出‘你是我眼中唯一的存在’这种话。阿周那啊，你所介怀的这种‘不该存在’的、阴暗的占有欲，只是极为寻常而普遍的人类情感之一。”  
“迦尔纳……身为太阳神之子，你为何也要如此……自我贬低？……”   
Alter无法说服自己理解。人与神结合而诞生的神之子，纵然拥有人类的情感、人类的侧面，理论上来说，应该也只是一部分而已。想要追求完美的神子，自然致力于摈弃人之侧面的丑陋与恶念……挑选善的、积极正面的情感去装点“人”的侧面，多么自然合理的逻辑。  
而迦尔纳却在努力告诉他，这些关于阴暗、负面成分情感的发言是迦尔纳也会“想要听到的”、需要的……为什么？  
“并非如此，阿周那。父神予我黄金铠甲，因陀罗予我弑神枪，然而仅在此时——面对你我赤身裸体，不着寸缕手无寸铁，作为纯粹的‘人’对你流露毫无保留的情欲。阿周那啊，你所惧怕的一切黑暗面都是普通的‘人’会拥有的侧面罢了，那么此时的你是否还有底气，直视身为迦尔纳的这一纯粹的‘人’呢？”  
虽然没能令Alter完全走出迷茫，但这回复也多少令他安心了些。迦尔纳倾身向前将Alter按倒在床面，啃咬起他的脖颈。Alter侧过头，忍耐着不让呜咽声发出。  
“迦勒底同样有另一个我的存在，我自然会产生和你一样的顾虑。”迦尔纳略舔嘴角，手指在Alter的锁骨弧度上滑过。“究竟是哪一个迦尔纳才更值得被阿周那注视？偶尔其实也会被心态更为年轻的我责备不成熟。也就是说，即便是此时身为Lancer的我，仍有继续修行的空间……  
“持有日轮枪的我，却不似从前的心态，少了几分自我历练的觉悟，曾经一同师从德罗纳老师的记忆也模糊不清，阿周那啊，面对同为迦尔纳的另一个自己，我何尝不会产生难以言述的心情？  
“但是，对你来说，无论是哪一个我，都是迦尔纳本人吧？”  
掀开正蓝色的短篷，他在Alter肩头继续啮咬，在神纹上留下不敬的齿痕。  
“你很在意我和Archer的你做的时候，诅咒会略微消退的那个效果吧？”  
闻言的Alter瞪圆了眼，继而又转为了被拆穿的为难与羞赧。没错，是的，他承认。那样的阿周那、被所有人期待并祝福的阿周那，才能称得上是真正的阿周那吧？只有Archer的自己，只有那样幸运等级的体质……那画面在记忆中挥之不去，他眼见着迦尔纳拥抱身为Archer的阿周那，在真正的阿周那身体内律动，抽送，撞击，一下又一下，被满溢着幸运的阿周那体液不断浸染着的迦尔纳的身体，逐渐显现出纯白本真的原有肤色……  
“那不过是……”  
是琐事？  
不，其实他是在意的，在意到无法违心地敷衍迦尔纳的程度。他也知道，那样的状态对迦尔纳来说，不过是“暂时的”效果罢了。放任不管一段时间、迦尔纳的身体又会回归为诅咒所缠绕的现状。但是，即便是暂时的也好，至少……  
“那么现在，就是向我证明你的时机，阿周那。”迦尔纳捏住Alter的深色脸蛋，这温热的手感把他掩盖的害臊出卖得干净。“我也同样想向你证明，阿周那。不管你吸收了多少神性，我绝不惮于挑战，他们都不会是我的对手。我不介意与你做到明天或是更久，直到把刻印在你身体上的神纹暂时抹除为止，你是否已有这样的觉悟？”  
与其说是询问，不如说只是在告知罢了。迦尔纳重新将Alter深深拥抱，略作分离以后便抬压起Alter的双腿，探手向下身摸索。有没有百分百的把握能做到他刚放言的效果？这个问题需等待验证。不过，让阿周那·Alter的记忆被自己和另一个阿周那做爱的画面占据是他的失策与失职，既然无法删除，那么就应当用更多的、与阿周那·Alter两人的记忆将印象里的回忆填满覆盖掉。  
阿周那·Alter，情感判定无法响应——焦躁，只有焦躁。  
迦尔纳掀起深色的短襟下摆，手指拓入阿周那·Alter的柔软凹陷。简单触按后，便趁着刚刚的湿润未干直接挺腰将性器刺入Alter的身体。没有多少润滑助力的性爱显得并不欢愉，干涩的推进带来的疼痛刺激令Alter难以自禁地喘息，但是，不过是这种程度而已——对阿周那来说，他与迦尔纳互相给对方造成过的伤害早就堆叠如山，温柔的问候在记忆中只会最先被模糊溶化，只有疼痛……只有疼痛才会在脑壁内刻下痕迹……这样很好。迦尔纳揽过他的双腿，把着他的双肩，每一次挺入都是在他的身体内划下正字的计数笔画。  
“阿周那，让我听到你的声音……”  
迦尔纳不悦于他的忍耐。阿周那·Alter便勉强着放出些微呜咽，他的内心开始有了想要嚎啕大哭的冲动，迦尔纳磨擦他，刺痛他，每一个来回都将他的内里撑得酸胀，强势地顶撞出属于迦尔纳的形状。但是，这样很好。因为不一样。虽然阿周那·Alter只见过那么一次，但想必迦尔纳对待Archer的自己不会如此粗暴……不一样的态度，便可将其理解为……“特有”，或是“独一无二”。  
随着迦尔纳对Alter的不断开拓，身为神子的猫咪敏感的腺体被反复挤压，糅合着复杂神性的身体在情欲的调动中呈现出适应当下境况的属性，虽是以后穴为入口的男男交合方式，却显现了女性般分泌情液的特质，在迎合迦尔纳的阴茎动作中逐渐湿润起来。迦尔纳也得以如凿井取水般将猫咪阿周那的柔软穴肉抽插得越发滑腻顺畅，多了几分照顾猫咪身体的余裕。他一手握着Alter的腰，俯着身以另一只手揉捏起Alter胸口的微凸。即使隔着一层光洁的衣料也不会对迦尔纳构成一丁半点儿阻碍，倒不如说，为这紧身的质感所包裹着胸脯、连小巧乳尖的些微凹陷也展露无余的模样令迦尔纳更加性致盎然。微微眯眼的Alter咬着牙呜咽难耐，迦尔纳便凑脸上前，以亲吻撬开他的牙关，双指在乳尖施力提拉揉捻强迫他出声。  
阿周那·Alter终于还是一层层卸下了防备，断断续续地发出不甘却渴求的呻吟。迦尔纳将他翻转过身，揪着他的尾巴从身后重新挺入，背后的角度令迦尔纳便于更深地嵌进他的身体，放慢频率刻意以腰腹的力量一下又一下地向他的臀肉撞击，每一道深深贯穿他身体的力度都制造出淫靡意味的拍击声，意欲在生理与心理的双重意味上将他冲垮与征服。阿周那·Alter从心墙瓦解的废墟中渐渐清醒，觉察到自己的喘息声已逐渐加重到难以收敛，兴奋着的下身肿胀充血，在迦尔纳的撞击下摇摆着、委屈地吐着黏滑拉丝的清液，迦尔纳瘦削而凸起的胯骨撞得他生疼。可是，还不够。他想要更多。高等级的神性赋予他远超寻常规格的属性面板，无论是对魔力还是对情欲的渴求自然也都是异于他人的强烈。迦尔纳……迦尔纳他，究竟能否令自己满足？猫咪的态度开始了微妙的转向，试探性地抬臀迎合起他的兄长。迦尔纳窥见了这一暗示，脑袋也忽地涨晕了，提着速向弟弟的身体冲刺起来。  
温热的精液自后穴注入身体，阿周那·Alter颤抖着接受着兄长的赐予。但迦尔纳没有给他多余的喘息时间，重振旗鼓后再次搂着他抽送起来。找到了性爱的快感，Alter的身体开始快乐起来，想要更多的贪婪欲念充斥大脑，驱散了所有理性的盘踞空间。他学会了取悦自己兄长的新方法，搂住迦尔纳的脖子，把腿紧紧夹在迦尔纳腰上让对方更加深入，尾巴也不甘寂寞地悄悄勾起了迦尔纳的大腿。从迦尔纳的给予中获得超额的满足令Alter逐渐失神。不过，在已分不清是第三次还是第四次高潮以后，他终于开始意识到事情并没有想象得那么简单了……迦尔纳依然不肯停下。这个男人居然是认真的。  
被激发起谜之斗志的执着男人在踏上实现目标之路后疯狂钻研的精神与能量是骇人的。阿周那·Alter想起来了，在“那个”异闻带里保留着的残片般的记忆里，他重新感受到了当初迦尔纳在无尽的时空中自我修炼的斗志。但哪怕真的有想要修炼百年的决心，从者的身体也是有极限的。刻进灵基的“神性”属性怎么可能说被抹除就被抹除掉……若是能这么轻易，他也不必为了重拾人性这样“训练”自己了。阿周那·Alter，机能判定失败……啊啊，只觉得屁股好痛……眼下，他只能恳求迦尔纳停下……  
他哆哆嗦嗦地、断断续续地哀求着，眼泪迷蒙，嗓音已不知在何时喊得沙哑。迦尔纳却不见有任何动摇，只专注于不断调换着体位进入他，用性爱的快感惩罚他，抓揉他黑色卷发，啃咬他薄嫩后颈，亲吻荧光的猫耳，舔舐敏感的尾根。浸淫于快感过久的身体知觉反而变得逐渐迟钝，各处的肌肉因为痉挛得过久而酸痛不已，下腹里鼓鼓胀胀得撑满了迦尔纳的精液，四肢百骸仿佛散架了般、遭受着未曾体验过的崩坏感。“迦尔纳……停下……”他的哀求徒劳无力，不知何时失去了意识，又在过了不知道多久以后才清醒过来。“够了，真的够了……”  
他想伸手推开面前的男人，低头一瞥，才惊觉迦尔纳的腰腹上满是深浅不一的斑驳痕迹。那一遍遍没入自己身体的男根确确实实也已经褪去了些诅咒的颜色，精神饱满地胀红着来回穿梭，咕滋咕滋地牵带着后穴里早已满溢而出、挤压成泡状的精沫。  
怎么会这样……  
Alter已经萎靡到没有强行抬头的力气了，可怜兮兮地瘫软着。可为什么迦尔纳还能这么斗志昂扬？他快要不认识眼前的迦尔纳了……不想被看到，不想被那只眼看到——那是迦尔纳胸前重现的血色纹路，明明只是纹路罢了，却仿佛能将他的身体洞穿。连那对熟悉的青眸红瞳也已经解放为赤与橙的模样。等等，为什么？  
果然，果然吗。抹除神性什么的，大概确实做不到那一步。不过阿周那·Alter的神性，确确实实莫名其妙地被迦尔纳暂时“拿走”了……  
“可以了，迦尔纳……我们做到了，该停了……”Alter哽咽着摇摇迦尔纳的胳膊。  
“不，还差一点，阿周那……”  
迦尔纳的声音也疲惫不已。不过，Alter依然对他心服口服……该说不愧是迦尔纳吗？能把取走的多重神性与自己的灵基暂时融合、做到这种程度的临时强化……  
“还差一点啊，阿周那……你的猫耳为什么还会发光？……唔唔，果然，是我的能力还不够吗？”  
迦尔纳动作缓了下来，表情失落。  
“猫耳……你是说，这对角吗……”阿周那·Alter指了指自己的头顶。  
“唔——”  
“原来你在和发光的角较劲……”  
啊啊，这种突然充斥于胸腔中的新鲜情感，是什么……阿周那·Alter无法表述。  
“这个角的光芒……其实并非神性的作用……是可以由我意念控制的……”  
迦尔纳怔住了。“……我的愚蠢对你造成伤害了……”他的神色竟多了几分罕见的不知所措，“阿周那，我——”  
阿周那的食指点在他的嘴唇上，示意他不要再自责。猫耳的蓝色荧光渐熄，黑发褐肤的青年望着他咧嘴微笑，眼神清澈闪光。  
“这也是独一无二的体验吧，迦尔纳？我，很喜欢……”


End file.
